This proposal describes a research plan to study the development of the representational processes of encoding and storage in children aged one-to-three years. The approach is three pronged: the development of representation in memory will be examined, the use of representational abilities in problem-solving will be evaluated, and pertinent related experimental factors sought. The initial experiments will be concerned with the methodological feasibility of using habituation of attention in continuous recognition procedures and with establishing perceptual matching responses. Then these and more conventional procedures will be employed to determine what encoding and interpretive processes are, or become, operative, in recognition, delayed reaction, and other problem-solving tasks. Laboratory and home observations of parental instructional styles are also proposed to examine potential experimental variables contributing to the growth of representation.